Zelda andiM
I'm a big Zelda fan and my favorite game is Twilight Princess. Its my favorite game though at the time of the events that took place I had ever played it. I dint even know any know any of the characters, except for Link and Zelda. So heres what happened I had just bought the game the GameCube version along with the memory card that came with it and started playing it. I put it in my Wii and started it up. Everything was normal and exactly as I expected. But when I got to the file selection-screen-page thing all three files were the almost the exact same thing. They all said that no fused shadows or twilight mirror pieces wer col1ected, there were no heart containers not even the three you start out with 0 hours of gameplay, basically nothing was done in the game. The only difference was the names of each file heres what they were called in order andiM delliK kniL WTF? What the hell kind of names are those I didn't understand them at the time. I tried selecting all three files but none of them worked, so I restarted my Wii and this time the file kniL wasn't there, it just said New File so I selected that and immediately I was brought to the Palace of Twilight or rather the final stage of the boss fight with Zant. I looked at the hearts I had and I had all 20 heart containers but only half a heart left. Midna appeared infront of me. Do you still think they care? Whatever, I'll get you out of here Cambria. Even though you don't deserve it I couldn't help but wonder who Cambria was. Midna created a portal and I went through it. Then the screen went black and a dialogue box popped up. Were going to that place that many of you consider to be hell We ended up in the cave of ordeals on one of the fairy floors and I saw Midna start to talk to the fairy Do it The Fairy commanded This is for sacrificing all of my fairies lives to save their own I cant Midna replied Cambria risks their life for all of Hyrule Do it Midna sighed and struck Link or should I say Cambria just like she did to Zant in the normal Twilight Princess game after you fight him. The struck killed him instantly as the camera Zoomed out and faded to white and another dialogue box appeared. I'm sorry Then I was taken back to the file selection screen. Almost everything was the same as the first time but this time the names read andiM delliK airbmaC Then I saw one final dialogue box. She made me do it Please forgive me After that my Wii and TV shut off by themselves and when I went to get the game out of the system, both it and the memory card were gone. I couldn't help but think about the names but then I finally figured out the two messages. Midna Killed Link and Midna Killed Cambria A few months later after getting over my experience I bought another copy of the game and it runs perfectly